The Toad Choir
by attlantica
Summary: He was always weird, and it all started with this.


**Disclaimer:** _everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and there's no profit being made from this._

 ** _Word Count:_** _1,544_

 ** _Camp Hogwarts –_** _Singing: write about being a member of the toad choir._

 ** _Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge –_** _Cassandra: Write about Professor Trelawney_

 ** _2015 New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions & Goals –_** _Xenophilius Lovegood/Sybill Trelawney_

 ** _Quidditch Pitch –_** _Xenophilius Lovegood_

 ** _Drabble Club –_** _giddy_

* * *

People had always told him he was weird, which he started taking as a compliment after a week of those comments being thrown at him.

He was weird, he knew that, and he loved it.

The wizard knew those comments started when he joined the Toad Choir, a club for singing wizards with chanting frogs.

That day had been one of the best he had had in a while, making him feel giddy with happiness. The wizard had woken up to the sun rising and he went down to the Great Hall to eat, where he had heard that the auditions for the choir were at noon that very day, and he set out to practice. Of course, it was Friday so he still had to go to class, but after those, he went to the Charms classroom for the event.

He knew what he was getting into; the members of the Toad Choir were mostly bullied for singing with frogs, even if the teachers and some students liked it. It was not Quidditch, so most wizards didn't like people and frogs singing as much as people flying and playing sports. The only one that didn't get bullied was Celestina, and everybody knew it was because she also played Quidditch and she was a Gryffindor. Hufflepuffs had the worst luck, followed by Ravenclaws, which was Xenophilius's House.

Excitement rose and made his tummy turn as he anxiously entered the classroom. There were at least twenty people in there, – mostly below the age of fourteen – in the middle stood Professor Flitwick, and frogs were scattered all around the room.

"Hello!" he called out for everyone there. Many returned the greeted and others just waved. Surely not many were that shy, were they?

Flitwick looked at him and nodded, "We'll wait another ten minutes for those who still want to audition." The rest of the students sat down and waited for those minutes to end.

Just before the time ended, two girls entered the classroom, one that had long dirty blonde hair and another that had curly hair and big glasses. Xenophilius knew them, as they were fellow Ravenclaws in his year, Pandora and Sybill. They were friends and known as bizarre witches, which made Xenophilius a tad attracted to both of them.

"Hello girls," said Flitwick, "now it's time to start auditions. We're going in turns and at my office, which is just behind you. Mister Abbot, you're up first.

Xenophilius waited anxiously for about fifteen minutes until he was called. He had stayed in his seat, swinging his feet at times and some other times whistling. When he was called, his tummy once again started to twist, but he knew he was going to be okay, his mum had told him he could be a great singer if he'd liked to be one.

The wizard stood up and headed for Flitwick's office, were the tiny man sat on his desk and he was to perform a cover of a song. He decided to sing 'Fly, be Free' by Rowena Gowena, which was not that famous but he could do very well. He performed as classy and as beautiful as one could do (according to Flitwick) and so he had the possibility to enter the Choir, making him squeak in happiness.

Three days later, Flitwick approached those who had made it to the Toad Choir and instructed such to buy a frog at the next Hogsmeade weekend, and those who couldn't because of permission slips or age should ask their classmates to do so for them.

Xenophilius made it to the Toad Choir without any surprise. He knew he was entering as Flitwick told him the chance was as high as the Everest Mountain, but he didn't really know who had entered. Xenophilius was to learn such things at their first meeting of the year, which was every Thursday in the evening.

That weekend, which was coincidentally a Hogsmeade weekend, the wizards went off to buy his frog and immediately returned to Hogwarts. He didn't want to spoil himself and see who was buying frogs for the Toad Choir.

The week passed slowly, one day turning another as if it melted in syrup, but then Thursday came, and Xenophilius couldn't have been more excited.

He took his frog and practically skipped down to the Charms classroom, where he found that he was the third person there. The other two were those two girls that had gone to the audition just before they closed: the one with the blonde hair and the one with the big glasses. Xenophilius approached them with a smile.

"Hello," he greeted with a friendly tone, "how are you?"

Pandora returned the smile and greeted him back while Sybill gave him a shy smile and waved with her free hand. She had always been a mystery to him, and he wanted to know whatever thing she hid. Pandora too, but even if she was more amicable and likeable, Sybill was more mysterious and weird. Xenophilius loved weird.

"We're fantastically terrific," Pandora said with an airy voice, "thank you very much for asking." Sybill just nodded.

"Yeah. Anyways, have you practiced with your frog?" asked Xenophilius whilst caressing his pet.

Sybill narrowed her eyes in suspicion and slowly nodded, her crazy hair flaying around, "Well, obviously," she shrugged, "Dora and I have sing off when the other are out,"

Pandora rolled her eyes, "Oi, don't go telling people that!" she laughed. Sybill smiled back, which looked weird on her. She didn't look like the kind that smiled that much, but Xenophilius wasn't going to judge her on that. Many people didn't think much, like some Gryffindors he knew, but he would question that either.

Other came in between the time in which Xenophilius entered and Flitwick closed the door so that their practice could start. After all, they had a performance on Hallowe'en and they had to be ready. There were six Hufflepuffs, four Ravenclaws, three Gryffindors and no Slytherins. They weren't counting on any Slytherins coming either way, so it didn't come as a surprise.

"Let's start with harmonizing, then we'll do notes and we'll then add it all with the frogs. Sounds good?" explained Flitwick as the students then nodded and agreed with that plan, "Then let's get started!"

A month went by as they practiced with fervour, trying their best so they would perform as angels, even if the frogs were in the midst and didn't sound like such things.

And so, Hallowe'en came and the Toad Choir was ready for performance. Over that month many things had happened. Xenophilius had become fast friends with Pandora and Sybill, which made sense as they were weird Ravenclaws, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that Xenophilius had started to develop so kind of attraction towards one of them, and it wasn't Pandora. He didn't want to admit it, but he like Sybill, even with that crazy hair and awful glasses, and even if he liked to deny such feelings. They had an amicable relationship and it should stay like that. Sybill didn't even like him, it was obvious that he liked that Abbot guy, and some other people had told him that she was queer.

Not that there was anything wrong with that, of course.

Anyways, the big night came and Xenophilius had a serious case of butterflies in the stomach. His tummy turned and he could feel the Nargles roaming around in his head, but he had to be strong for the performance, he had to represent the Choir as it should've been done years ago.

They all positioned themselves in front of the professor's table, looking at the students and with their frogs in their hands, ready for them to croak in a beautiful manner. That was the moment in which Xenophilius and Sybill made eye contact. The boy smiled at her and he could swear he felt the Nargles lurking near her, but maybe they were just his own. With a quick smile back, Sybill turned to the crowd and positioned herself just like all the other, making Xenophilius laugh. They all looked so weird when they were trying to fit in, it was one thing they were not made for.

The frogs croaked as they planned and the choristers started singing those songs that Flitwick and some other members of the Toad Choir composed. They sang beautifully, their chants as high as angels and as low as trolls, and neither witch nor wizards fell out of tone. Some of the students were enchanted for second, other didn't even care, but the choristers sang with their heart and soul, pouring them out for the people to see.

Xenophilius felt good with himself, he had performed just as he thought he would, and because of that, he felt on top of the world.

The Toad Choir dispersed after they finished, each student going to their respective tables. Xenophilius, Sybill and Pandora all sat next to each other, their weird banter and inside jokes making all of the others frown in confusion.

Xenophilius subtly neared Sybill and whispered, "You did very well,"

Sybill blushed a light shade of pink and let out with a little smile, "You did too,"


End file.
